miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:RebelTigera/Opowiadanko-czyli Własna perspektywa miraculum
''Proszę nie usuwać tego wpisu! Zacznijmy od tego że w moim opku będzie kilka zmian które niekoniecznie będzie się pokrywało z serialem Miraculum czyli np. wszystkich miraculów jest 10 , a nie 7,(niektóre w moim opku w ogóle nie wystąpią) prawdopodobnie ( nie ma 100% pewności) Marinette i Adrien będą razem :D ale nie będę więcej was zanudzać tymi ogłoszeniami i zapraszam do czytania :) (I z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne, oraz wszelkie podobieństwa do innych blogów) 'Rozdział 1' ---- Zacznijmy od tego kim jestem- nazywam się Marinette , mieszkam w Paryżu..... A w sumie kogo to obchodzi? Ciekawsze jest moje życie, które na pierwszy rzut oka jest zwyczajne -bez niespodzianek ,ale to jednak nie jest prawda.... Jakiś czas temu, gdy po raz pierwszy wydarzyło się coś ciekawego w moim życiu, dostałam szansę by nie być normalną dziewczyną.....Ale co będę zanudzać co się działo kiedyś? Może opowiem co się dzieje teraz. -Marinette!!! Wstawaj! bo się spóźnisz!!-wołała moja Kwami.Tak dobrze usłyszeliście(''przeczytaliście w tym wypadku xD)-Kwamii to magiczna istota przez którą zostałam wybrana jakiś czas temu, pomaga mi ona się ogarniać na co dzień i przemieniać się w super-bohaterkę którą wszyscy nazywają Biedronką.Moja kwami nazywa się Tikki. -Już, już wstaję....- zaczełam zczołgiwać się z lóżka. Ruszyłam do łazienki, wziełam krótki prysznic, przebrałam się w to co Tikki wybrała ponieważ zna się na tym jak mało kto. Zjadłam śniadanie, zapakowałam Tikki do torebeczki w której zazwyczaj była na moich lekcjach i ruszyłam do szkoły. Gdy dotarłam pod bramę szkolną zobaczyłam tam swoją przyjaciółkę Alyę. Zdziwiłam się wielce , gdymi powiedziała że nie spóźniłam się do szkoły- Ba! nawet musiałam czekać aż zaczną się lekcje. Gdy wreszcie się zaczeły usiadłam razem z moją przyjaciółką w naszej ławce,ale oczywiście zanim tam doszłam musiałam się potknąć- jestem straszną niezdarą i to nie tylko moje zdanie- lecz tym razem nie potknęłam się o własne nogi tylko nasza "UKOCHANA" klasowa Barbie, córeczka burmistrza podłożyła mi nogę. -Ojojooj, nasza niezdarna Marinette znowu się potknęła...- Chloe Zaczeła udawać zatroskaną, ale tak naprawdę to jest zło wcielone. Nagle przed swoją twarzą zobaczyłam rękę przystojnego, zielonookiego blondyna.Podałam mu dłoń a on postawił mnie do pionu. - Dz..Dzięki-zaczełam się jąkać..... znowu. Bo musicie wiedzieć że jestem w nim zakochana, ale wątpię bym kiedyś była jego dziewczyną.... w końcu jest on sławnym na całym świecie modelem, a ja tylko zwykłą dziewczyną z paroma sekretami. Dostałam rumieńcy. '--Adrien--' Podałem rękę Marinette, ona po krótkiej chwili podała mi swoją i podniosłem ją z ziemi. - Dz..Dzięki-zaczeła się jąkać. Według mnie było to całkiem urocze, bardzo ją lubiłem gdyż była to jedna z moich pierwszych przyjaciółek jakie zyskałem odkąd zacząłem chodzić do szkoły, jak normalny nastolatek. -Nie ma sprawy-Uśmiechnąłem się do niej przyjacielsko, po czym odprowadziłem ją do ławki, a następnie sam usiadłem w swojej. Zaczeła się lekcja historii. Omawialiśmy dziś Historię Paryża. Był to dość ciekawy temat ponieważ mogłem się dowiedzieć jakie znaczenia mają moje ulubione miejsca, gdy jestem kimś innym niż normalny nastolatek...... Lekcje mineły spokojnie, nic ciekawego się nie działo, no oprócz jedynej rozrywki jaką była Chloe która na każdej przerwie próbowała mnie pocałować,(-.-) Co wprawdzie było dość wnerwiające. Po szkole wróciłem do domu, i zacząłem odrabiać lekcje gdy nagle, z mojej torby, wyleciało małe stworzonko podobne do kota, zaczeło ono.... hmm jakby to nazwać?...Jęczeć? Że jest głodne i mam mu dać jeść. To stworzonko to mój kwami, czyli- magiczna istota która zamienia mnie w super-bohatera - Czarnego Kota, Daje mi to więcej wolności, bo teoretycznie mogę wyjść z domu(oczywiście przez okno xd) kiedy chce i to bez nadzoru Goryla....em,to znaczy mojego szofera. -Adrieeennn!!!! Jeść!!-Zajęczał Plagg. -Przecież wiesz gdzie leży camembert, więc go sobie weź- odpowiedziałem lekko zirytowany zachowaniem Plagga Kwami poleciało do szuflady w której zazwyczaj był schowany jego smakołyk i zaczeło go pałaszować, Zamyślony, podszedłem do okna i oparłem się o parapet rozmyślając o Biedronce- mojej partnerce w walce ze złem, jak i również miłości mojego życia.Bardzo chciałbym poznać kim jest, ale szanuję jej odmowną decyzję w tej sprawie... Ech,może kiedyś się dowiem kim jest,ale jak narazie nic na to nie wskazuje. Odwróciłem się od okna gdy nagle..... 'Rozdział 2' Gdy nagle usłyszałem coś co mnie bardzo zaniepokoiło- wrzaski przerażonych ludzi i huk jak przy wybuchu z armaty. Szybko pobiegłem do Plagga który był nadal w swojej szufladzie , zajrzałem tam z zatkanym nosem(ponieważ ten camembert wyjątkowo śmierdział) -Plagg musimy się śpieszyć!!-powiedziałem z lekko przytłumionym głosem. -A ty znowu swoje?? Idź bezemnie-powiedział zirytowany Plagg.Obrócił się na drugi bok i poszedł spać. -Plagg, Wyciągaj pazury!-krzyknąłem, ale nic się nie stało, moje kwami nie zareagowało na komende co było bardzo dziwne... wytrzeszczyłem oczy na Plagga i spróbowałem jeszcze raz, tym razem podziałało. Jako Czarny Kot wyskoczyłem przez okno, na dach gdzie mogłem się rozejrzeć za nowym opętańcem Akumy. Nagle zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczyma, i usłyszałem głos: -Zgadnij kto?-Powiedziała dziewczyna którą bardzo dobrze znałem... -A co dostanę?-zapytałem z uśmiechem.Odsłoniła mi oczy i się uśmiechneła. -Nie zgadłeś kto , więc narazie nic.-Powiedziała z uśmiechem. '--Marinette--' Raz kiedyś można się podroczyć z Kociakiem, Prawda? -Witam, księżniczko.-powiedział z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem.-Kogo dziś mamy pokonać? -Szczerze mówiąc, nie widziałam jeszcze tej osoby, ale zapewne musi mieć ładunki wybuchowe, albo coś w tym rodzaju ponieważ zniszczyła już całe Pola Elizejskie...-powiedziałam w zamyśleniu, po chwili usłyszałam donośny huk, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.-Musimy się pośpieszyć. Kiwnął głową po czym popędziliśmy w stronę ostatniego wybuchu który nastąpił niedaleko wieży Eifla(nwm jak to sie pisze xd) To co tam zobaczyliśmy, było po prostu szokujące.Pod wieżą wszystko wyglądało jakby przeszło tamtędy tornado. -Em, Księżniczko?-spytał Kot trochę zdenerwowanym głosem. - Co jest Kocie?-spytałam rozglądając się za złoczyńcą. -Spójrz w górę-odpowiedział. Wtedy spojrzałam na wieżę, i zaniemówiłam. Na wieży siedzał emm..... spory pirat? No w porównaniu do normalnego człowieka był on naprawdę duży(wyobraźcie sobie hulka) miał nogę która wyglądała jak armata z statku pirackiego, był ubrany na fioletowo w płaszcz który sięgał mu do łydek. Posiadał również spory piracki kapelusz. -Kocie, to jakieś jaja czy jak?- spytałam zdenerwowana.On tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się wspinać po wieży, a ja zaraz za nim. Gdy się tak wspinaliśmy , nie zauważyliśmy że pirat zauważył nas i miał zamiar strzelić do nas ze swojej nogi- armaty, lecz w tym samym momencie zachwiał się i upadł prawie na sam dół wieży. -Kocie! Widzę gdzie może być Akuma!- wskazałam ręką na jego czapkę pirata, a on zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi, jednak zrobił coś czego się kompletnie nie spodziewałam- skoczył na pirata zrywając tym samym czapkę z głowy.Szybko zareagowałam, i zniszczyłam czapkę, następnie oczyściłam Akumę i użyłam Szczęśliwego trafu, tylko po to aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Przybiłam żółwika z Czarnym kotem, ale musiałam już uciekać ponieważ pozostały mi tylko 4 kropki. Nagle poczułam lekki ucisk na moim nadgarstku, obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Czarnego Kota który miał wzrok trudny do opisania. -Co się dziś z tobą dzieje, Czarny Kocie?-spytałam zmartwiona.Zrobiło mi się go żal,widać było że czymś się trapi. '--Adrien--' -Biedronko, ja....-spojrzałem na swoje buty, w obawie że znów odmówi, ale po prostu musiałem spróbować.-Proszę.....-powiedziałem półgłosem. Dobrze wiedziała że chcę poprosić o to żeby powiedziała mi kim jest. -Przepraszam cię,Kocie.....Naprawdę...-Zrobiła minę trudną do określenia. '--Marinette--' Miałam już odchodzić gdy zobaczyłam jak mój pratner się załamuje.Bardzo mi się go żal zrobiło, więc się cofnełam i przytuliłam go.Oddał mi uścisk po czym musiałam naprawdę uciekać ponieważ na kolczykach została mi już tylko 1 kropka.Zniknełam za budynkami i się przemieniłam.Było mi naprawdę bardzo go żal, prawie tak bardzo że aż chciałam mu pokazać kim jestem. 'Rozdział 3' '--Adrien--' Po odejściu Biedronki szybko udałem się do domu.Przemieniłem się i dałem Plaggowi ser, następnie usiadłem na krześle przy komputerze i zacząłem rozmyślać, w zasadzie zaczynałem się martwić że nigdy nie dowiem się kim ona jest.Posmutniałem, co nie uszło uwadze Plagga. -Stary, czym ty się tak przejmujesz?- spytał mi się, i co odziwo nie było to powiedziane głosem, do którego przywykłem, czyli- takim co ciągle próbuje ode mnie wyciągnąć kawałek sera, tylko troskliwym, jak na Plagga nawet bardzo troskliwym, ponieważ nigdy nie zauważyłem żeby się o mnie jakoś specjalnie troszczył, czy nawet lubił. -Myślisz nadal o niej?- spytał się. -Tak....Plagg mam do ciebie pytanie...- zacząłem trochę zamyślony. -Tak?- zapytał mi się patrząc podejrzliwym wzrokiem. -Czy ty się kiedyś zakochałeś? Ale nie w serze?- powiedziałem z lekko uśmiechniętą miną. -Hmm..... niech pomyślę- zastanawiał się przez dłuższy moment.-W zasadzie chyba tak, lecz to było parę tysięcy lat temu....- Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. - Ty naprawdę się zakochałeś??- spytałem się bardzo zdziwiony tym wyznaniem. -No, jeżeli masz na myśli składanie prezentów na przykład w dzień świętego Walętego osobie za którą szalałeś, to tak ,byłem zakochany.- przyznał się lekko zmieszany. Zauważyłem że lekko zmienił mu się kolor na policzkach, stawiam na to że się zarumienił, ale nie jestem pewny.- Ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć-Powiedział.-Miłość, nigdy nie mija do danej osoby, tak samo musisz uwieżyć w siebie i próbować dalej walczyć dla tych których kochasz. Po słowach Plagga, Zrobiło mi się lepiej, jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział mi niczego co by tak mnie podnosło na duchu. -Jestem wdzięczny za to co mi powiedziałeś- uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Kwami podleciało do mnie, i przytuliło się. Lekko zszokowany, usłyszałem jak powiedział: -Idę spać,Lepiej też się prześpij bo zarwiesz nockę- poradził mi Plagg po czym udał się do mojej torby, gdzie zazwyczaj sypia.Ja również poszedłem do łóżka, lecz nie zasnąłęm tak szybko.Rozmyślałem o tym co mi powiedział i stwierzdziłem że ma rację. '--Plagg--' Po całej tej rozmowie przemyślałem co mu powiedziałem.Dziwne zadawał pytania, ale wybaczę mu to ponieważ widziałem co się dzieje w jego głowie podczas gdy jest Czarnym Kotem. Nie za dobrze to wyglądało, chłopak się prawie załamał gdy Biedronka odmówiła mu po raz kolejny.Postanowiłem że chwilowo nie będę dokładał mu problemów z moją osobą.... Ale niech lepiej się nie przyzwyczaja, dla mnie to też nie jest łatwe, mówić o tym co się działo w moim długim, nudnym życiu. 'Rozdział 4' '--Marinette--' Następnego ranka , spóźniłam się do szkoły ponieważ dzień wcześniej moje myśli ciągle błąkały się wokół jednego Kocura... -Marinette! Proszę uważaj!-zganiła mnie nauczycielka.Fajnie.... najpierw Kot teraz ona... Lepiej być nie może.... Podczas przerwy, oczywiście ktoś musiał mi popsuć bardziej, i tak już nadpsuty humor... -Ojejku, przepraszam Marinette-powiedziała złośliwym tonem, nasza klasowa "Barbie". Oczywiście, co mogło pójść nie tak? Ja nie patrzę bez przerwy na nogi, a gdy ktoś cały czas mi je podkłada to nie dziwcie się że ciąglę updam. -Och, oczywiście, nic się nie stało Chloe- powiedziałam podnosząc się z ziemi, i otrzepując kurz z moich ubrań. Chloe, wielce zdziwiona że odpowiedziałam w taki, a nie inny sposób, fukneła wywracając swoją kitą na drugię ramię, odwróciła się i poszła razem z jej "podnóżkiem" Sabriną do klasy. Alya popatrzyła na mnie ze zdumieniem po czym złapała mnie za ramię i zapytała czy wszystko w porządku: -Nic ci nie jest Marinette?-spytała z wyraźną troską na twarzy.Zapewniłam ją że wszystko w porządku, ale chyba mi nie uwierzyła. Reszta lekcji mineła spokojnie choć kilka prób zepsucia mi jeszcze bardziej humoru, nie powiodła się. Po lekcjach, czym prędzej pożegnałam się z Alyą , po czym pobiegłam do domu. Przywitałam się z rodzicami, zwinęłam kilka ciasteczek dla Tikki i poszłam do swojego pokoju. -Co ci jest Marinette?- spytała mnie zatroskana Tikki. -Wiesz.... chyba powinnam wynagrodzić Kotu.... to że ciągle go zawodzę- zaczełam niepewnie.-Zadręczam się tym że on prubuje ze wszystkich sił dowiedzieć się kim jestem, choć ja nie jestem tego pewna czy to jest słuszne... -Wiesz co Mari? Tak było z każdą biedronką ale chyba z nich wszystkich ty masz największy problem.- stwierdziła jedząc ciastko. -Co masz na myśli?- zapytałam się ją, z zdziwonym wzrokiem. -To że kochasz go, jak i również kochasz Adriena...- zaczeła. - Czy ja wiem? Nie jestem pewna co do moich uczuć, ani do jednego, ani do drugiego-odpowiedziałam, zdając sobie sprawę że te słowa są prawdą. - Zamartwiasz się o jednego i drugiego, za każdym razem gdy widzisz że są smutni, prubujesz ze wszystkich sił pocieszyć ich.-miała rację, ale czy to czegoś dowodzi? -Sama nie wiem Tikki co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć... Obydwoje siedzą w moim sercu i żaden nie chce z niego wyjść.- powiedziałam zrezygnowana. -Mari, zamiast się zamartwiać powinnaś iść za swoją intuicją..... jak narazie nie zawiodła cię jeszcze ani razu. -Może i masz rację ale jak narazie, słuchałam się jej tylko na misjach...-powiedziałam smutna. -Oj Marinette...- powiedziała bezradnie. Postanowiłam że zacznę odrabiać lekcje, a następinie pomogę jeszcze rodzicom w piekarni.Jednak coś popsuło moje plany........ 'Rozdział 5' Nagle za onkem usłyszałam wrzask który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno... -Musisz się szybko przemienić!!- krzyczała Tikki. Po wypowiedzeniu frazy, przemieniłam się i już skakałam po dachach.Kątem oka zauważyłam że coś z podobną szybkością do mojej, biegnie po równoległym budynku. Był to nie kto inny tylko Czarny Kot.Dobiegłam do Pól Marsowych gdy się ze mną zrównał, póścił flirciarskie oczko , uśmiechnął się, i spojrzał na mnie. -Cześć Kocie...- powiedziałam trochę zawstydzona.- Wiesz... przepraszam za ostatnią akcję....- zaczełam mówić a on spojrzał się na mnie lekko zdziwiony. '--Adrien--' Eeeee, co?? o czym ona mówi? za co mnie przeprasza? -Księżniczko, za co mnie przepraszasz? - spojrzałem się na nią zdziwiony.-Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać, przecież nic nie zrobiłaś.-powiedziałem. -Ech, Kocie...-popatrzyła na mnie błagającm wzrokiem, wręcz winnym. Nage usłyszałem krzyki, spojrzeliśmy w tamtą stronę i powiedziałem: -Może dokończymy pogawędkę później, jeżeli czas pozwoli-mrugnąłem do niej. Ona tylko się lekko uśmiecheła, kiwnęła głową i popędziła w miejsce wrzasku. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce zobaczyliśmy coś bardzo dziwnego. '--Marinette--' Mam nadzieje że Kot wybaczy mi po akcji to co zrobiłam... Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyliśmy dziwne stworzenie, w zasadzie człowieka który wyglądał jak mieszanina różnych zwierząt. Zwrócił do nas swoją głowę jak jakiś wąż i wyssyczał: -Braćć ichh!- Zauważyłam że za jego plecami stały najróżniejsze zwierzęta- konie, słonie, lwy, hipopotamy i inne. Wszystkie które usłyszały ten ssyk chciały nas zaatakować. Szybko unikneliśmy ataku, i wyskoczyliśmy na pobliski dach. -Kocie, co o tym sądzisz?-spytałam , wypatrując gdzie może być akuma. -Nie wiem Kropeczko, ale jestem pewien że te wszytkie zwierzęta powinny być szczepione na wściekliznę- uśmiechnął się pod nosem, w sumie również mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.Cieszyłam się że przeze mnie nie stracił poczucia humoru, choć bywa ono czasem uciążliwe. Zauważyłam jak stwór Alfa('' tak nazwałam złoczyńce xd)'' jakimś promieniem przemienia ludzi w zwierzęta które słuchają się jego woli. -Kocie, on przemienia niewinnych mieszkańców w zwierzęta!Musimy coś zrobić!- zaczełam się coraz bardziej denerwować, gdyż Alfa zauważyła nas. -Ymm, Biedronsiu może tak lepiej.... WIAĆ??!!- krzyknął gdy Alfa strzeliła do nas promieniem.Odepchnął mnie z miejsca gdzie siedziałam . Na szczęście nikt nie oberwał , ale Kot wylądował na mnie. Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz potem podniósł się i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Znalazłam miejsce gdzie mogła być Akuma- czyli wisor w kształcie złotego trójkąta.Użyłam szczęśliwego trafu. wypadł mi drut. Emm, co ja mam z tym zrobić?? Porozglądałam się, i wpadłam na pewien ryzykowny pomysł. -Kocie!!- zawołałam -Co.. jest...-spytał zdyszany. Powiedziałam mój plan mu na ucho, gdy się odsunełam on miał zmartwioną minę, co mnie trochę zdziwiło. -Nie wiem czy to się uda...-zaczął ale przerwałam mu, pocałowałam w policzek po czym zeskoczyłam z dachu. '--Adrien--' Wow. nie spodziewałem się tego.Plan Biedronki wydaje się łatwy ale jest tam coś co nie dawało mi spokoju.... Nagle skoczyła na tego potwora ,związała mu ręce drutem, a ja użyłem swojej mocy aby odgrodzić go od innych zwierząt. Biedronka zerwała wisior po czym rozdeptała go.Wyleciała z niego akuma, którą Biedronka miała oczyścić, ale nasz stwór Alfa, postanowił że pokrzyżuje nam plany i strzelił we mnie tym swoim promieniem.Biedronka czyszcząc akumę nie zauważyła tego, że zamieniłem się w zwierzę. Rozejrzała się wokoło zapewne szukając mnie... '--Marinette--' Oczyściłam Akumę i usłyszałam coś na kształt przemiany, lecz nie takiej jak na przykład ja się przemieniam tylko to było coś dziwnego.... Zaczełam się rozglądać za czarnym kotem, i ujrzałam go..... Rozdział 6 '--Marinette--' Ujrzałam go, i aż zaniemówiłam. Tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał mój partner, siedział teraz mały, czarny kotek z pierścieniem na łapce. Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy, i wyrzuciłam wcześniej wspomniany drut w powietrze krzycząc "niezwykła biedronka!" mając nadzieję że wszystko wróci do normy jak to zwykle bywało, jednak tak się nie stało.....Mój partner nadal był małym kotem. Podbiegłam go niego, złapałam go i wyskoczyłam na jeden z wyższych dachów jakie znajdowały się w pobliżu, postawiłam kota obok komina a sama również wręcz updłam z wycięczenia, opierając się o komin. Moj towarzysz patrzył się na mnie swymi zielonymi oczami, z przekrzywioną głową. -Kocie... ja mam tylko jedno pytanie- jak to się stało???- zapytałam załamując ręce. Kot wydawał się rozumieć co do niego mówię, jednak tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. -I co ja mam teraz zrobić?- powiedziałam podpierając swoją głowę na rękach.Poczułam otarcie o moją nogę.Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam Czarnego Kota, łaszącego się do mnie, jakby chciał mnie pocieszyć że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak jak ja zadawałam cobie nadal jedno pytanie- co dalej? '--Adrien--' Podszedłem do niej czując ,że to nie jest dla niej łatwe, widzieć mnie w takim stanie. Zacząłem się ocierać o jej nogę, żeby poprawić jej humor- o dziwo udało się, ale tylko na chwilę.Uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz potem posmutniała, widząc że bardzo mało czasu zostało jej do przemiany.Chwyciła się rękami za głowę, a ja wiedziałem, że chodzi o to że nie chce pokazać mi kim jest. Popatrzyłem na nią z troską, choć pewno i tak nie było tego widać. Pomyślałem że może jakoś przekarzę jej aby poszła i nie przejmowała się mną. Wpadłem na pomysł jak to zrobić. '--Marinette--' Załamana, walczyłam sama ze sobą- zostawić go tu, czy nie- były tylko dwa wyjścia które wpadły mi do głowy i oby dwa były ryzykowne.Jeżeli go zostawię może mu się coś stać, jeżeli wezmę go ze sobą dowie się kim jestem..... w sumie była też trzecia opcja, ale ona była najbardziej ryzykowna- mogłam zostać i w sumie też by się dowiedział kim jestem, ale byłby też problem ze zejściem z tego budynku. -Ech, że my zawsze musimy wpaść w jakąś głupią sytułację, z której trudno się wywinąć.-Powiedziałam do mojego towarzysza. On popatrzył na mnie, przekrzywił głowę, odszedł kawałek ode mnie po czym położył się i zakrył łapkami oczy.Usłyszałam mruczenie mojego towarzysza.Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym podeszłam do niego i go podrapałam za uchem. Zamruczał jeszcze mocniej ale nie odsłonił oczu. Było to dość ryzykowne, ale przemieniłam się, dałam Tikki ciastka które miałam w torebce aby je zjadła żeby odzyskać siły.Kot nadal miał zasłonięte oczy. Gdy Tikki odzyskała siły,przemieniłam się i postanowiłam że przesiedzę z kotem jeszcze z dwie godziny- jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam. W międzyczasie zrobiło się już ciemno ale i tak siedziałam z moim towarzyszem. Nagle, zaczął on rosnąć do rozmiarów normalnego chłopaka, po czym zmienił się w takiego kota jakiego zpamiętałam: zielonookiego blondyna z flirciarskim uśmiechem na twarzy, w czarnym kostiumie ,z czarnym paskiem na kształt ogona i czarnymi uszami które były zwrócone w moją stronę. Pomimo zmęczenia, z prędkością światła przytuliłam się do niego i dałam mu całusa w policzek.Gdy się od niego oderwałam popatrzyłam się na niego z troską po czym pożegnałam się z nim i udałam się do domu. '--Adrien--' Gdy się zmieniłem, a biedronka uciekła udałem się do domu.Przemieniłem się i dałem Plaggowi ser aby odzyskał siły.Mam nadzieje że nigdy więcej nie będę miał do czynienia z perspektywą kota(żebyś się nie zdziwił XD) w znaczeniu takim że jestem nim naprawdę,nikomu nie życzę tego aby tak się stało.Bardzo szanuję biedronkę, za to że mi zaufała i przemieniła się przy mnie, jak i również za to że przesiedziała ze mną te godziny gdy byłem przemieniony w kota. Ległem na łóżko i po tym ciężkim, szokującym i jakże szczęsliwym dniu zasnąłem prawie natychmiast. Rozdział 7 '--Marinette--' -Marinette!! Obudź się, już późno!- krzyczała Tikki przystawiając mi do twarzy telefon. Była godzina 7.45 a o ósmej zaczynały się lekcje. -COO??!!- wystrzeliłam z łóżka, wzięłam prysznic i się przebrałam. W pośpiechu zapakowałam wszystkie rzeczy do plecaka i pognałam do szkoły zjadając rogala z czekoladą. Omal nie spóźniłam się na lekcje, przez to że wczoraj poszłam tak późno spać. Jednak akcje, misje i tym podobne potrafią zmęczyć człowieka. Gdy weszłam do szkoły, zobaczyłam Alyę, Nino i Adriena rozmawiających ze sobą. Podeszłam do nich i się przywitałam. Blondyn przez cały ten czas przyglądał mi się badawczo. -Jak myślicie, kto jest biedronką?-zapytała Alya. Zapewne o tym rozmawiali zanim nie przyszłam do szkoły. Ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami.Nie potrafiłam się odezwać, bo wiedziałam że jak nic bym zaczeła się jąkać. -Mari, mogę z tobą porozmawiać?- Zapytał się mnie blondyn. -J...jasne-powiedziałam lekko zawstydzona. Odeszliśmy na bok i miał zamiar już mnie o coś zapytać kiedy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek.Ufff, dzięki bogu. '--Adrien--' Już miałem się zapytać o coś Mari ale nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Nie do wiary! Chciałem się zapytać czy widziała wczorajszą akcję Biedronki i czarnego kota. -Chodźmy na lekcje-powiedziała bez zająknięcia. Za każdym razem kiedy chcę z nią porozmawiać, albo ucieka wzrokiem, albo się zaczyna jąkać.Mam dziwne wrażenie, że mnie nie lubi. Lekcje mineły dość spokojnie, no nie licząc wrednych dogryźliwych uwag Chloe pod adresem Marinette. Boże czy chociaż raz ta dziewczyna nie może się powstrzymać? Na ostatniej lekcji coś się wydarzyło, a mianowicie przed szkołą dział się prawdziwy harmider. To może oznaczać tylko jedno- Władca Ciem znów zaatakował. Udałem się jak naszybciej do toalety aby móc się przemienić. Uało mi się to ,ale usłyszałem głos zza ściany. -Tikki, kropkuj!- usłyszałem przytłumiony głos jakieś dziewczyny. Gdy wypadłem z łazienki, przy damskiej stała biedronka. Widać było że jest trochę zaskoczona moim widokiem, ale szybko ogarneła się i podbiegła do mnie. - Witaj Kropeczko.- przywitałem się z nią. Spojrzała na mnie, lekko się uśmiechneła i powiedziała: -Cześć Kocie, lepiej ci już ?- zapytała z troską. pokiwałem tylko głową i ruszyliśmy w poszukiwaniu nowej ofiary Akumy. Okazało się że ofiarą była nasza nauczycielka od chemii. Wyglądała na bardzo rozłoszczoną i strzelała w szystko co napotka małymi kulkami z kwasem, w każdym bądź razie tak to wyglądało. '--Marinette--' Dobra, wiem już przypadkowo że Czarny kot chodzi do mojej szkoły.... EJ!! Nie czas na takie myśli!! Naszą przeciwniczką była chemiczka, bardzo rozzłoszczona chemiczka. Gdy nas zauważyła, rzuciła w nas jedną z tych swoich kulek. w obawie ze zderzeniem uciekliśmy na boki , a w miejscu gdzie staneliśmy była teraz dziura po wybuchu. -Kocie! Akuma musi być w jej okularach!- wykrzyczałam... Rozdział 8 --Marinette-- Nie będę zanudzać was jak przebiegła akcja, w każdym bądź razie wszystko szło dobrze dopuki nie oczyszczałam akumy. Jedyne co zdołałam usłyszeć to krzyk mojego przyjaciela i wybuch który nastąpił bardzo blisko mnie.Potem nie usłyszałam już nic. (Uśmiercić ją??) '--Adrien--' Zobaczyłem że chemiczka jakimś cudem zdołała rzucić jedną ze swoich wybuchowych kulek w stronę Biedronki. - Uważaj!- krzyknąłem, ale było już za późno. Zobaczyłem jak bezwładnie upada na ziemię. pobiegłem w tamtą stronę, i zobaczyłem że motyl został już oczyszczony. Pochyliłem się nad nią i wziołęm ją na ręce. Zobaczyłem że zostały jej tylko 3 kropki na kolczykach. Za pomocą swojego kija udałem się na jeden z wyższych dachów, tak aby nikt nas nie widział. Położyłem ją na swoich kolanach, i poczułem jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Byłem załamany- Co jeżeli się przemieni? Albo co gorsza nie obudzi? Byłem w martwym punkcie. I najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Oparłem się o ścianę i zamknąłem oczy, myśląc co teraz się stanie. Usłyszałem odgłos przemiany, lecz nie otworzyłem oczu. Nie jest to sposób w jaki chciałem poznać kim jest. Jednak ona nadal się nie budziła a ja czułem coraz większe zdenerwowanie. W końcu otworzyłem oczy i ujżałem moją przyjaciółkę z klasy, Marinette. Poczułem szczęście i smutek jednocześnie. Szczęście dlatego że wiem kim jest i wiem że ją znam. Ale dlaczego smutek? Ponieważ byłem na tyle głupi, żeby nie dostrzec kim jest naprawdę. Te same włosy, oczy , twarz, charakter- a ja tego nie dostrzegłem! Obok niej zobaczyłem również małe czerwone stworzonko z trzema czarnymi kropkami. Najprawdopodobniej było to jej Kwami. Spojrzało się na mnie, a następnie na Marinette. Podleciało do jej twarzy i przytuliło się. -Ty jesteś jej kwami, prawda?-spytałem się załamanym głosem. -Tak- powiedziała cicho. - Musisz coś zrobić czarny kocie...- powiedziała słabym głosem. Wiedziałem że jest wykończona po przemianie , dlatego też zapytałem się jej czy wytrzyma jeszcze przez chwilę bez jedzenia. Pokiwała głową, po czym schowała się w torebce Mari. W tym czasie ja wziąłem Mari na ręce i czym prędzej popędziłem do pobliskiego szpitala. Rozdział 9 [Jednak jej narazie nie uśmiercę, ALE wszystko może się zdażyć ;) ] --Marinette-- Obudziłam się w dużym pomieszczeniu, z białymi ścianami, a wokół mnie było pełno łóżek.(Psychiatryk?) Wywnioskowałam że leżę w szpitalu. Lekko potrząsnęłam głową, ale to nie był dobry pomysł. Moja głowa zaczeła mnie boleć, więc nawet nie próbowałam usiąść, bo wiedziałam czym może to się skończyć. Z mojej torebki wyleciała Tikki, przytuliła się do mnie po czym opowiedziała mi pokrótce jak to wyglądało i co się stało gdy straciłam przytomność.Powiedziała mi że Czarny kot dowiedział się kim jestem, ale jakoś szczególnie mnie to nie zszokowało.Może to przez to że leżę w szpitalu? Będę zamartwiać się tym później. Po chwili podszedł do mnie lekarz z pytaniem jak się czuję. Byłam zdezorientowana, ale odpowiedziałam że nie najgorzej. Popatrzył na mnie z troską, po czym powiedział mi ,że ktoś na mnie czeka i czy może wejść.Potwierdziłam lekkim skinieniem głowy. Odszedł ode mnie, a po chwili wrócił z kimś dla mnie niespodziewanym- Czarnym Kotem. Przyprowadził go do mojego łóżka, a następnie poszedł zająć się innym pacjentem. Czarny Kot w tym czasie przysunął sobie krzesło, i usiadł na nim. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, ale Kot pierwszy ją przerwał. -Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał cicho. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego i niemalże winnego. -Tragedii nie ma. Bywało gorzej.- Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Czarny kot lekko się zkrzywił, i opdły mu uszy. - Co jest z tobą, Czrny Kocie?- zapytałam się zmartwiona. On podniósł wzrok, i popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. -Myślałem że jesteś zła na mnie.....- zaczął , ale nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Dlaczego miałabym być zła?- Spytałam zdziwiona. -Poznałem twoją tożsamość, nie zdołałem cię ostrzec przed tą chemiczką...- zaczął wyliczać na palcach. Uśmiechnęłam się i powiedziałam: - Widzisz tylko te złe rzeczy, nie ma nic dobrego w tym dniu?- spojrzał się na mnie smutny, ale zastanowił się przez chwilę.Nie wymyślił nic.Pokręciłam głową i powiedziałam: -Z tego co wiem od Tikki uratowałeś mnie.-Gdy to mówiłam uśmiechnął się.-Oraz dowiedziałam się również że w koniecznośći dowiedziałeś się kim jestem- uśmiechnęłam się. - Więc nie mam za co być zła. Popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją, i się uśmiechnął.Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze z pół godziny po czym oświadczył że musi już uciekać, a ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam, i poszłam spać ponieważ było późno. '--Adrien--' Gy wyszedłem z tamtąd, byłem bardzo szczęsliwy że Mari nie jest na mnie zła za to że poznałem jej tożsamość. Wręcz skakałem ze szczęścia... Rozdział 10 --Marinette-- Dwa dni później wypuszczono mnie ze szpitala. Wróciłam, do domu , przy eskorcie rodziców. Dopiero za 2 dni miałam iść do szkoły ponieważ był piątek. Okazało się że przy upadku(taka była wersja zdarzeń) dostałam wstrząsu mózgu. Gdy dotarłam do domu, w moim pokoju czekała na mnie miła niespodzianka. A mianowicie bukiet Lilli a przy nich karteczkę.: Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Kropeczko :) '' ~Czarny Kot'' A no tak! Kompletnie zapomniałam że mam dziś urodziny.Ale i tak jestem uziemiona, ponieważ mam jeszcze dziś nie nadwęrężać swojego organizmu. Czyli przemiana w biedronkę też nie wchodziła w grę . Ale Tikki poprawiła mi humor zkładając mi życzenia. Miałam tylko nadzieję że Władca Ciem nie zaatakuje. Zeszłam na dół powiedzieć rodzicom że idę na spacer. Zabrałam swój szkicownik, Tikki i kilka ciasteczek, następnie udałam się do parku. Usiadłam na jednej z ławek i zaczęłam rysować. Tikki otworzyła torebkę, po czym zaczeła się rozglądać. Zaczełam z nią rozmawiać. -Miło ze strony Czarnego Kota- Powiedziała uśmiechając się. - Zgadzam się Tikki, to bardzo miło z jego strony- uśmiechnęłam się, ale zaraz potem dobry humor mnie opuścił. Nie wiem czemu. -Co się stało Marinette?-Zapytała zatroskana Tikki. -Nie wiem, dziwnie się czuję- czułam się tak jakbym nigdy nie zaznała szczęścia.(Dementor?) Nagle zadzwonił telefon, To Alya dzwoniła. Odebrałam. -Cześć Alya, co tam u ciebie słychać?- Zapytałam się, już noramlnie. Ta dziwna niemoc już ze mnie wyparowała. -''Dzwonię właśnie, się spytać co się stało?!-'' Zapytała się zdenerwowana. -''Dlaczego cię nie było w szkole? Co się z tobą działo?? Przez dwa dni nie odbierałaś ode mnie telefonu!'' ''-'' Wiesz, bo była taka sytuacja...- zaczełam jej opowiadać co się stało, oczywiście nie wyjawiłam nic co mogło by mnie zdradzić.Po tej długiej i wyczerpującej rozmowie złożyła mi życzenia, pożegnała się i rozłączyła. Odłożyłam telefon i zauważyłam że robi się już późno więc postanowiłam wracać do domu. Po całym dniu siedzenia w parku czułam się zrelaksowana, i nie sądziłam że coś może popsuć mi humor.Na szczęście nic się nie stało, żadnego ataku Władcy Ciem, żadnych niezapowiedzianych wizyt, nawet się ani razu nie potknęłam.Normalnie CUD! Wróciłam do mojego pokoju, rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam coś dziwnego. Na moim łóżku siedział Czarny Kot, wpatrzony we mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczyma. Uśmiechnięty, z przekrzywioną głową powiedział: -Wszystkiego Najlepszego!- Ja tylko się uśmiechnęłam i pokręciłam głową z lekką dezaprobatą. Dwa razy w tym samym dniu życzenia od tej samej osoby? - Cześć Kocie, co cię tu do mnie sprowadza? Rozdział 11 WYJĄTKOWA CUKRZYCA!!! PRZED PRZECZYTANIEM SKONSULTUJ SIĘ Z LEKARZEM LUB FARMACEUTĄ!! '-- Adrien--' I co miałem powiedzieć? - Chciałem zobaczyć jak się czujesz, i czy kwiaty się spodobały.- Odpowiedziałem trochę speszony. Ona uśmiechęła się do mnie i usiadła koło mnie na łóżku. - Bardzo dziękuję za kwiaty, są śliczne.- spojrzała się na mnie ukradkiem, po czym zarumieniła się lekko. - Mam jeszcze jeden prezent dla ciebie- powiedziałem.Spojrzała się na mnie lekko zdziwiona a ja podałem jej moją rękę. Uchwyciła ją, i podniosła się z łózka. - Czy masz może ochotę na spacer?- przekrzywiłem lekko głowę. Chyba to że przez parę godzin byłem naprawdę kotem mnie zmieniło, i nauczyłem się wykorzystywać to. Ona tylko pokiwała z uśmiechem głową. Chwyciłem ją w talii i wyskoczyłem z nią przez okno. Ona nie przmieniona, a ja pod postacią Czarnego kota. Udaliśmy się wprost na wieżę Eiffla. Na sam czubek. Usiedliśmy tam i podziwialiśmy Paryż który przepięknie wyglądał w nocy. W sumie nie tylko Paryż wyglądał przepięknie..... Mari też( och, Kotku XD). ''Zapatrzyłem się w nią, a ona to zauważyła. Zarumieniła i uśmiechnęła się tylko. Ale wszystko co piękne i dobre nie może trwać wiecznie......a szkoda. Zrobiło się bardzo późno, więc zabrałem ją do domu. Postawiłem ją na balkonie i gdy już miałem odchodzić ona mnie pocałowała. WOW...... nic nie byłem w stanie z siebie wydusić. '--Marinette--''' Kot zszokowany tym pocałunkiem wręcz zamienił się w słup soli. Ja w tym czasie weszłam do domu i zamknęłam okno. Zdążyłam zobaczyć tylko jak się uśmiechnął i zniknął. Również się uśmiechnęłam. Zasłużył sobie na to. Sprawił że te urodziny były najlepsze jak dotąd. Ale w tym czasie, przypominał mi kogoś..... kogoś w kim się wcześniej kochałam. Dlaczego wcześniej? Ponieważ Kot przeważył szalę w moim sercu.Uśmiechnięta poszłam spać. Następnego dnia* Wstałam dość wcześnie, pomimo tego że była sobota. Poszłam wziąść prysznic, i zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. W telewizji leciał jakiś teleturniej. Nic ciekawego. Wróciłam do pokoju zgarniając kilka ciasteczek dla Tikki. Rozmyślając co będę porabiała przez cały dzień wpadłam na pewien pomysł.... ALE TEN POMYSŁ POKAŻE SIĘ DOPIERO JUTRO!! 'Rozdział' '12' Zadzwoniłam do Alyi, zapytać się czy będzie dziś miała co porabiać. -Cześć Alya! Co u ciebie słychać- zapytałam się na wstępie. ''-Nic ciekwego... Słuchaj możemy dziś się spotkać w parku o 13? Już dawno nigdzie razem nie wychodziłyśmy.- Zapytała się z nadzieją w głosie. Odpowiedziałam że chętnie. Pożegnałam się, i rozłączyłąm. Po wczorajszym dniu jestem bardzo szczęśliwa że wiem już kogo kocham, choć nie było to łatwe. Byłam już gotowa do wyjścia, jednak coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Zobaczyłam moją ścianę ze zdjęciami Adriena i się zastanowiłam. Przypomina mi on kogoś.....Czarngo Kota. - Tikki!- zawołałam. Jak na komędę moja kwami pojawiła się tuż koło mojego boku. - Czy Adrien ci kogoś nie przypomina??- Zapytałam się ją. Ta natychmiast, wystraszyła się i powiedziała: -Yyy... n-nie a czemu pytasz?- zapytała się mnie przerażona. Ja lekko zmarszczyłam czoło i spojrzałam się na nią. - Tikki co jest?- zapytałam zmartwiona jej zachowaniem. Nigdy nie widziałam jej tak przerażonej. Ona nagle wybuchła: -Chodzi o to że ja wiem kim jest Czarny Kot!-Spojrzałam na nią zszokowana. Ona odleciała ode mnie i usiadła na łóżku. -Naprwdę Marinette! Nie mogłam ci powiedzieć!- wybuchła płaczem. Ja natychmiast podeszłam do niej, wziełam ją na ręce i przytuliłam. -Och, Tikki, nie płacz...- przytulając ją powiedziałam. To ja powinnam się załamać, a tymczasem moja najlepsza przyjaciółka płacze w moich ramionach. Ta tylko pociągnęła nosem,i zapytała cichym głosem: -N..nie jjesteś na mnie zła?- zapytała się unosząc główkę. Ja się uśmiechnęłam i przytuliłam się jeszcze mocniej. - Oczywiście że nie Tikki!- powiedziałam. W tym momencie ona oddała mi uścisk i powiedziała szeptem: -Jesteś najlepszą biedronką jaką w życiu spotkałam.- Lekko zszokowana, uśmiechnęłam się. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze przez długi czas, i rozmawiałybyśmy jeszcze dłużej gdyby nie to że umówiłam się z Alyą.Poszłam do parku ale to co tam zobaczyłam odjęło mi mowę.... ''('Obiecałam że nie będę bawić się w polsata, więc nie przerywam i idę pisać dale'j) Tam gdzie miałam się spotkać z Alyą, zobaczyłam Adriena. O... oł. Alya chyba znów wtrąciła mnie w randkę w ciemno. Chyba ją zaraz uduszę.Wziełam dwa głębokie oddechy i podeszłam do niego. -Cześć, Adrien co tu robisz?-zapytałam się bez zająknięcia.Czyli jednak świadomość że on jest kotem pomaga. - Cześć Mari właśnie czekam na Nino, a ty?-zapytał się mnie z uśmiechem. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. -Czekam na Alyę, ale wydaje mi się że nie przyjdzie.- powiedziałam ze zkwaszoną miną. On zaskoczony, popatrzył się na mnie z troską.... Jak nic oczy kota. - Też mi się wydaje że, że Nino nie przyjdzie.- powiedział z uśmiechem.-To może pójdziemy się przejść? Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Jaki on jest.... BOŻE, jaki on jest przewidywalny, miły,uroczy, a gdy jest kotem flirciarski, porywczy i kochany. Kiwnęłam głową, i poszliśmy na spacer.Niestety nie spacerowaliśmy długo, ponieważ nie kto inny, ale sam Władca Ciem i jego Akumy musiały nam przeszkodzić. '--Adrien--' Fajnie... Nino razem z Alyą znów urządzili nam randkę w ciemno. Nie jestem tym jakoś zniechęcony, ponieważ randka miała być z Mari.. Pięknie wyglądała...(zresztą jak zwykle) ale ,kolejna Akuma musiała popsuć nam ten miły spacer. Rozdział 13 '--Marinette--' -Boże, znowu??- powiedziałam cicho, niestety Adrien to usłyszał. Spojrzał się na mnie lekko zszokowany, po czym zaciągnął mnie w jeden z zaułków. -Jak...?- chciał się spytać, ale mu przerwałam. - Nie mam czasu ci teraz wyjaśniać, ale powiem ci później ok?- zapytałam wychylając się zza niego ponieważ zasłonił mi cały widok. On kiwnął głową, i zawołał swoje Kwami. Spojrzałam się na stworzonko lekko zaskoczona. Spodziewałam się że będzie wyglądać jak moje tylko że byłoby całe czarne.W sumie mój opis za wiele się nie różnił od oryginału, w zasadzie różnica polegała na tym że Kwami posiadało ogon i uszy kota. Przemienił się a następnie spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Również się przemieniłam. (BUM, BUM ,BUM,,, BIM BAM BUM) Po całej akcji, Kot zaciągnąl mnie do tego samego zaułku. Odmieniliśmy się i daliśmy naszym kwami jeść. Zaczeła się rozmowa: -Jak się dowiedziałaś?- zapytał się mnie lekko zszokowany. -Wiesz.... w sumie po części się domyśliłam ,a w moich przemyśleniach utwierdziła mnie Tikki.- powiedziałam trochę zawstydzona. -Tikki?- Spojrzał się na moją kwami jedzącą ciastko, która natychmiast spóściła głowę. Popatrzyłam się na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem zrozumiałam coś. Jeżeli Tikki wiedziała ,to kwami Adriena też musiało wiedzieć. -Eee, Adrien?- zapytałam się. -Tak?- zapytał się dalej obserwując Tikki. - Możesz zawołać swoje Kwami?-zapytałam. Sama bym to zrobiła ale nie znałam jego imienia i uważałam to za niegrzeczne. -Jasne, Plagg chodź tu na chwilę.- Zawołał i zobaczyłam przed sobą małe czarne stworzonko. Miało zielone oczy ze szparkami jak u kota. - Jesteś Plagg, prawda?- Zapytałam się z grzeczności. Pokiwał głową. -Mam do ciebie pytanie, czy ty też wiedziałeś o tym kim jestem?- zapytałam z poważną miną, a Adrien spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony. Plag powtórnie pokiwał głową. Adrien wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i powiedział: -I ty mi tego nie powiedziałeś???- powiedział dość donośnym głosem. -Nie mogłem.....- zaczęło się tłumaczyć kwami.- Mamy zakazane, mówić kim jesteście dopuki sami się nie domyślicie. Spojrzałam się na niego ze zrozumieniem, natomiast mojego towarzysza zatkało. Złapałam go za rękę, żeby dodać mu otuchy. -Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać, robi się późno- stwierdziłam patrząc w niebo, było już ciemne. Wstaliśmy, spakowaliśmy się i poszliśmy w stronę mojego domu. Rozdział 14 Dotarliśmy po jakiejś godzinie do mojego domu. Adrien uśmiechnął się, i pocałował mnie w policzek.(A CO WY MYŚLICIE?? NIE MA TAK DOBRZE) Ja uśmiechnęłam się tylko i weszłam do domu. '--Adrien--' WOW..... nigdy nie myślałem że nadejdzie taki dzień...... jeszcze raz wow. -I co?- usłyszałem z pod mojej koszulki głos Plagga.- Nie jesteś już zły?- powiedział wychylając się zza mojej bluzy. -Nie Plagg, nie jestem zły.... i rozumiem to że miałeś zakaz mówienia mi o tym- uśmiechnąłem się. Gdy dotarłem do domu nie zastałem nikogo.... w sumie to standard. Dałem Plaggowi ser po czym przebrałem się w piżamę i poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia Wstałem uśmiechnięty ponieważ został mi jeszcze jeden dzień wylegiwania się( w niedzielę Adrien ma czas wolny), i z poczuciem że w moim życiu zaczyna się wszystko rozjaśniać. Wstałem, wziąłem prysznic, ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie..... ale coś mi nie pasowało. Dlaczego nadal nikogo nie było w domu? Ojca zawsze nie ma, ale Nathalie jest i ewentualnie Goryl.Wyszedłem z domu i to co zobaczyłem po prostu mnie zatkało... Cały Paryż był zdemolowany, a na szczycie wieży Eiffla stała postać z którą walczyliśmy od samego początku, czyli Władca Ciem. Chciałem się przemienić lecz zauważyłem że nie ma mojego pierścienia. Wystraszyłem się nie na żarty.Nagle zobaczyłem biedronkę..... ale nie wyglądała noramalnie. Wyglądała jak dalmatyńczyk. Spojrzała się na mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem, i rzuciła się na mnie.... Rozdział 15 -AAAAAAAAAAA- obudziłem sięz krzykiem. Natychmiast Plagg podleciał do mnie i spojrzał się na mnie zaspany: -Czego tak wrzeszczysz??- zapytał się zirytowany, ale po chwili spojrzał się na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem. Ja w tym czasie spojrzałem się na zegarek, była druga w nocy. Co to było??? -Miałem koszmar....-i zacząłem opowiadać co się działo w moim koszmarze. Gdy skończyłem Plagg powiedział do mnie zmartwiony. -Nie zamartwiaj się tym...- powiedział spoglądając na mnie z troską( Plagg? Jak ty się zachowujesz??)- Idź lepiej spać, bo nie będziesz mógł jutro wstać. Poszłem spać lecz z obawami co do mojego snu... Po chwili już spałem. '--Plagg--' Niedobrze to wygląda.... Ostatni taki sen sprawdził się w rzeczywistości. Muszę porozmawiać z Tikki. Następnego dnia... '--Marinette--' Wstałam szczęśliwa. Ale coś było nie tak. Tikki siedziała na parapecie i rozmyślała. Podeszłam do niej z pytaniem co się stało. Ona tylko pokręciła przecząco głową i odleciała. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam wziąść prysznic.Po powrocie(była już ubrana!!) zobaczyłam Czarnego Kota siedzącego na moim łóżku. Z początku lekko się wystraszyłam ale zaraz potem przywitałam się z nim. Widać było że coś jest nie tak. -Cześć, co Cię tu do mnie sprowadza?-zapytałam zdziwiona jego widokiem. On uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale jego uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu. Zmartwiłam się. - Co się stało?- Zapytałam zmartwiona, siadając na łóżku. -Wiesz...- spuścił głowę. Myślałam że będę musiała wyciągać z niego siłą co się stało, ale się pomyliłam. -Mogę ci się z czegoś zwierzyć?- zapytał się trochę speszony. - Oczywiście- przysunełam się bardziej do niego i chwyciłam go za rękę by dodać mu sił. Zaczął opowiadać mi co mu się śniło, a Tikki wraz ze mną słuchała z poważną miną. Gdy dotarł do tego że widział mnie jako białą biedronkę(dalmatyńczyka) spojrzałam na Tikki, a ona na mnie. Ja nie wiedziałam co to znaczy, ale Tikki wydawała się wiedzieć. Podleciała do mnie i usiadła na moim ramieniu.Ale zwróciła się do Czarnego Kota. - Czy możesz się przemienić? Muszę porozmawiać z Plaggiem.- Kiwął głową po czym przemienił się w normalnego nastolatka. --Adrien-- Na prośbę Tikki przemieniłem się, a na łóżko wyleciał Plagg, i o dziwo nie zażądał sera. Popatrzyłem się zmartwiony na Mari, która nic nie mówiła... Pewnie wzieła mnie za wariata, po tym co jej powiedziałem. Tikki podleciała do Plagga i zaczeła się rozmowa, niestety nic z niej nie rozumiałem ponieważ wydawało mi się że kwami mówią między sobą w innym języku. Rozdział 16 '--Marinette--' Gdy kwami skończyły rozmawiać, spojrzałam na Adriena. Wydawał się nie rozumieć tego o czym rozmawiały Kwami, w tym czasie ja rozumiałam wszystko. Rozmawiały o tym że ten sen może być proroctwaem przyszłej bitwy. Zmarszczyłam czoło i powiedziałam: -Z kąd możecie wiedzieć że to proroctwo?- Kwami spojrzały się na mnie zszokowane i zapytały jednocześnie. -Ty rozumiałaś o czym przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy?- Kiwnęłam głową, a one zszokowane popatrzyły na Adriena. On w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie rozumiał nic z tego co się dzieje. -A ty?Rozumiałeś o czym rozmawialiśmy?- Tym razem zapytała się tylko Tikki. -Nie, nie zrozumiałem niczego.- powiedział patrząc się na mnie. Patrzyli się na mnie jakbym była psychicznie chora. -CO?- spojrzałam się na nich zdenerwowana .Tikki podleciała na mnie i się przytuliła. - Nic, o co musisz się martwić- powiedziała ucieszona, co wprawiło mnie w zakłopotanie. Przed chwilą patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę, a teraz Tikki przytula mnie tak jakby nic się nie stało. Zrobiłam wielkie oczy i spojrzałam się na Adriena. On tylko wzruszył ramionami i się uśmiechnął, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Gdy Tikki się ode mnie oderwała, ułyszałam krzyk na dworze.Postanowiłam się przemienić. Poczekałam na Adriena po czym obydwoje wyskoczyliśmy przez okno i ruszyliśmy w stronę krzyku. To co ujrzeliśmy pod Luwrem było nie do zniesienia. Znów jakiś złoczyńca który włada nad zwięrzętami!! Jezu, czy oni wszyscy muszą szaleć za zwierzętami? Ale coś było nie tak..... Kot zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać a mianowicie zakrył sobie uszy i powiedział: - Nie mogę tego słuchać!- powiedział do mnie głosem męczennika. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona, a potem spojrzałam w stronę złoczyńcy. Wokół znajdowały się same koty, wszelkich maści, ras i nawet te z zoo przyszły do Kociary( Kreatywność autorki xd) Wiedziałam że nie poradzę sobie bez Czarnego Kota dlatego wróciłam się do domu po watę którą miałam w pokoju. Zatkałam Kotu uszy, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie i skoczyliśmy do walki. (szczęśliwy traf, dość już twoich żądów Akumo, pa,pa miły motylku itd.) -Zaliczone- powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie, przybijając sobie żółwika, następnie się zaśmialiśmy i wróciliśmy od mojego domu. Jednak gdy wracaliśmy miałam dziwne wrażenie że ktoś nas obserwował..... Rozdział 17 '--Adrien--' Gdy wracaliśmy ,Biedronka obejrzała się kilka razy za siebie. -Coś się stało Księżniczko?- zapytałem się przystając na jednym z dachów. Rozejrzała się, i powiedziała: - Wydawało mi się.... nieważne...- powiedziała , wzięła mnie za rękę i pobiegliśmy dalej. Dotarliśmy do jej domu i wskoczyliśmy do jej pokoju. Na szczęście nikogo w nim nie zastaliśmy. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze jakąś godzinę ale ja już musiałem spadać. -Do widzenia My Lady - uśmiechnąłem się i pocałowałem ją., następnie wyskoczyłem przez okno. -'''-Marinette--''' Och i pomyśleć że ja go odtrącałam..... Ale któż mógł wiedzieć że to miłość mojego życia?(W sumie....każdy xd)Pod inną postacią ale zawsze.....Nagle zobaczyłam Tikki, która miała zwrok trudny do opisania: martwiła się, cieszyła, była smutna.... nie miało to dla mnie sensu. -Tikki co ci jest?- zapytałam zmartwiona- Nadal przejmujesz się tym snem?- pokiwała głową. -Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że tak się stanie?- zapytałam pogodzona z odpowiedzią, nawet jeżeli będzie ona skazująca. -Wiesz.... w sumie zawsze gdy pojawiała się nowa Biedronka i nowy Czarny Kot, któreś z nich miało podobny sen do tego..... ale rzadko kiedy się sprawdzały.....- zaczęła Tikki i się zkrzywiła. -Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.....- powiedziała.- Jak to jest że nas rozumiałaś?- spojrzała się na mnie z zaciekawiniem. W sumie sama nad tym myślałam. -Nikt nie potrafił tego wcześniej zrobić?- zapytałam. Pokręciła przecząco głową. -Nie wiem Tikki, ale wiem że powinnyśmy iść już spać bo jutro muszę iść do szkoły.- Powiedziałam. Ona uśmiechnęła się tylko i przytuliła się do mnie. Był to dość ciężki dzień, jednak niewiele cięższy od pozostałych dni, które nigdy nie były rutyną. Rozdział 18 Następnego dnia.... --Adrien-- -WSTAWAJ!!!- usłyszałem głos Plagga budzącego mnie do szkoły.. -Co? Już..... wstaję- powiedziałem przeciągając się. Spojrzałem na zegarek była 7:30, Zaraz spóźnię się do szkoły! Wystrzeliłem z łóżka jak torpeda,ubrałem się ,umyłem, wziąłem Plagga i książki do torby i pognałem do szkoły.(Tak tym razem na piechotę) Gdy dotarłem do szkoły była godzina 7:55, Dobra nie spóźniłem się. Podszedłem do Nino,Alyi i Marinette którzy stali w korytarzu. -Cześć wszystkim!- przywitałem się z uśmiechem. -Hej- odpowiedzieli chórem. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Zauważyłem że Mari jest jakaś nie w sosie. Nagle przed naszymi oczami ukazała się Barbie, która próbowała usiąść mi na kolanach, ale jej nie pozwoliłem. Zapytałem się Nino czy nie może dziś usiąść z Alyą. On uśmiechnął się i się zgodził. Marinette lekko zdziwiona przystała na tą propozycję. Przesiadła się do mnie i spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Ja uśmiechnąłem się tylko, a ona pokręciła z lekką dezaprobatą głową. Na przerwie zaciągnąłem mari w jakieś ustronne miejsce. -Co się dzieje?- zapytałem z troską. -Sama nie wiem..... coś dziwnego się dzieje.-spojrzała się na mnie z poważną miną.Zmarszczyłem czoło i już chciałem coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy wybuch , od którego zatrzęsła się ziemia. Przed szkołą zobaczyłem, em? Dinozaura? Nie wiem ale , to już chyba była lekka przesada... 3 złoczyńców w ostatnim tygodniu którzy mają bzika na punkcie zwierząt? Ile można... --Marinette-- Spojrzałam się w stronę dźwięku który usłyszałam.NO NIE!! Znowu?? Już to kiedyś przerabialiśmy!! Boże kto to napisał?? - OD AUTORKI( Nie miałam lepszego pomysłu więc cicho bądź i walc''z)- No dobra.... Przemieniliśmy się , i udaliśmy na dach szkoły... Em... Era dinozaurów? Na ulicach Paryża grasował nie jeden.... ale kilkanaście takich stworów. Zaczeliśmy się zamartwiać czy damy wszystkim radę, ale musieliśmy spróbować. Zajeliśmy się tym największym..... i..... to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł. Znajdowaliśmy się w dużych tarapatach i już myśleliśmy że to koniec gdy nagle...... Rozdział 19 Nagle przed nami wylądował wielki biały wilk, który spojrzał się na nas następnie rzucił się na jednego z tych monstrów. My w tym czasie wypatrzyliśmy gdzie jest Akuma. Okazało się że była ona na ramieniu jednego z tych potworów. Była to taka łuska jednego z tych gadów. Przejeliśmy ją ,a po oczyszczeniu Akumy, zaczełam rozglądać się za tym białym wilkiem. Ujrzałam go , w tej samej chwili gdy popatrzył się w naszą stronę i zniknął za budynkami. Czyżby to był nowy posiadacz miraculum? ''Marinette, musisz pobiec za tym wilkiem!- usłyszałam w głowie głos mojej Kwami. Spojrzałam na Czarnego Kota, który chyba też usłyszał to co ja tylko że od Plagga. Pokiwał głową, po czym ruszyliśmy za tym dziwnym stworzeniem. NIESTETY TUTAJ PRZERWĘ ALE NIE MARTWCIE SIĘ, DOPISZĘ JESZCZE RESZTĘ ROZDZIAŁU JAK WRÓCĘ OD MOJEJ SIOSTRY ;) DOBRA POWRÓCIŁAM I JEDZIEMY DALEJ!! --Adrien-- Pobiegliśmy w stronę , w której widzieliśmy ostatni raz wilka. Gdy tam dotarliśmy ujrzeliśmy coś na kształt mgły. Prowadziła ona tylko w jedną stronę więc bez wahania popędziliśmy za nią. Nagle skręciła w jakiś zaułek, w którym pradopodobnie siedział nasz wilczek. Wskoczyliśmy tam i prawie natychmiast usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwe warczenie. Spojrzeliśmy w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Zobaczyłem tam białego jak śnieg wilka z niebieskimi oczyma. Chciałem podejść do niego lecz coś mi mówiło żebym tego nie robił, bo bym stracił rękę. Biedronka popatrzyła się na mnie potem na wilka i znów na mnie.Widziałem w jej oczach niewypowiedziane pytanie- kim lub czym to jest? -Hej, spokojnie wilku my tylko chcemy porozmawiać...- zaczeła łagodnym głosem Biedronka. Chciała podejść do tego zwierzęcia lecz nie pozwoliłem jej na to. Popatrzyła na mnie łagodnym wzrokiem i cicho powiedziała. -Wiem co robię.- powiedziała po czym lekko wyminęła mnie i podeszła ostrożnym krokiem do wilka, który nadal warczał ale nie tak jak wcześniej.Trochę łagodniej. Widziałem w oczach tego stworzenia że nas rozumie, jednak nadal ostrożność górowała. Biedronka wyciągnęła rękę w stronę wilka. Bardzo mi się to nie podobało, chciałem zabrać ją z tamtąd jak najszybciej.(Kocie, czyżbyś się bał wszystkiego co z psami związane?) Wilk spojrzał nieufnie, ale poszedł do jej ręki i ją obwąchał,jednak zaraz potem się odsunął i spojrzał się na mnie. Zrozumiałem że mam zrobić to samo, inaczej będzie nadal warczeć i nie pozwoli na nic co by zagroziło mu. Lekko wystraszony wyciągnąłem rękę którą po krótkiej chwili zaczął obwąchiwać ten stwór. Zaraz potem zmarszczył nos i się odsunął ode mnie jak oparzony. --Marinette-- Widać było że temu wilkowi nie pasował zapach kota.Chciałam się zaśmiać jednak wiedziałam że to nie jest odpowiedni moment. Wilk odsunął się od nas i stało się coś czego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Przed nami nie stał już wilk, tylko stała dziewczyna.... no mniej więcej w naszym wieku i spoglądała na nas nieufnie. Miała biały kombinezon zakończony na wszystkich kończynach szarymi ozdobieniami. Miała uszy jak u elfa,jednak prawdopodobnie była człowiekiem. Maska , podobnie jak kombinezon była zdobiona odcieniami szarości. Oczy miała błękitne jak ocean. z odcieniami zielonego.Posiadała również brązowe,długie włosy. Na jednej ręce miała przyczepione 3 żelazne pazury, prawdopodobnie była to jej broń , gdy była pod postacią człowieka. -Czego chcecie?- zapytała nas dość melodyjnym głosem. -Chcemy porozmawiać....- powiedziałam lekko zdziwiona tą transformacją ta tylko skrzyżowała ręce i cicho powiedziała: -Zawsze to samo...No to słucham waszych pytań.- powiedziała już donośniejszym głosem. -Kim jesteś?-Zapytał się Kot zdenerwowanym głosem.Pierwszy raz widziałam go wystraszonego, czyjąś osobą. -Nazywam się Meta....- powiedziała przypatrując się kotu z rozbawieniem thumb|left|Moja postać- Meta (wiem nie umiem rysować xd) Meta tak mniej więcej wygląda. Rozdział 20 --Marinette-- Spojrzała na kota z rozbawieniem , a ja usłyszałam ciche prychnięcie. To Adrien tak zareagował, jednak nadal nic o niej nie wiemy, oprócz tego jak się nazywa. - Czy posiadasz miraculum?- spytałam spoglądając na nią podejrzliwie. Była już taka akcja gdy ktoś podawał się za posiadacza miraculum, jednak wtedy to była tylko ofiara Władcy Ciem. Gdy skończyłam zdanie, ona pokazała mi tylko bransoletkę na której było umieszczone pięć złotych pasków, zaraz potem jednak ją schowała. -Ile masz lat?- zadałam kolejne pytanie, a ta skrzywiła się i odpowiedziała: -Przyjmijmy że jestem w waszym wieku.- Odwróciła głowę, i wydawało mi się że ten temat nie jest dla niej łatwy.Czułam że znam ją, choć tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie widziałam. -Czy myśmy przypadkiem się kiedyś nie spotkałyśmy?- spytałam zamyślona, ta tylko przekrzywiła głowę i spoglądała na mnie zaintrygowana. -''Spotkałyśmy się''- usłyszałam w mojej głowie nieznajomy głos.... w każdym razie nie przypominał mi żadnego ze znanych mi głosów... oprócz tej dziewczyny. Otrząsnęłam się, a Meta uśmiechnęła się tylko do mnie. Rozejrzałam się na boki i zobaczyłam Czarnego kota.... wyglądał jakby miał zaraz szału dostać, lecz nie spuszczał wzroku z nowo przybyłej.Widziałam że się nad czymś zastanawia. -Jakie posiadasz moce?- zapytał się lekko zmieszany. Widać było że jeszcze mu nie przeszło. -Hm.... niech no pomyślę- zastanowiła się przez chwilę, i zaczeła wyliczać: -Telekineza, metamorfoza i uzdrawianie.- zastanowiła się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale nie dodała już nic. -Czyli twoje miraculum jest silniejsze, od naszych?- spytał Kot,mnie również zaintrygowało to pytanie. - Starsze, tak ale silniejsze nie- pokręciła przecząco głową. -Co jest twoją super-mocą?-spytałam się, a ona popatrzyła się na nas ze zdziwieniem- No wiesz.... u nas to jest na przykład Kotaklizm i szczęśliwy traf, a u ciebie?- pokręciła przecząco głową. -Ja nie posiadam super-mocy, tak jak wy.-wytłumaczyła-Zacznijmy od tego że moje miraculum i moje kwami nie przedstawia stworzenia w które mogę się przemienić. Waszymi symbolami jest biedronka i kot, szczęście i zniszczenie. Po przemianie wyglądacie podobnie do tych stworzeń, ale ja nie.Moje kwami to Mourus.-powiedziała. W zasadzie zrozumiałam z tego tyle co nic... oprócz jednego słowa- czyli Mourus. Z tego co zrozumiałam było to słowo znaczące tyle co nieprzypisany, nieprzyporządkowany. --Adrien-- Nie podoba mi się ta babka.... kogoś mi przypomina.Nagle zapytała się: -Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania, bo nie chce mi się tu stać cały dzień.....-Przewróciła oczami. -Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie..... będziesz tu na stałe, czy tylko na jakiś czas?- spytałem już wyciszony. Ona posmutniała, i odwróciła wzrok.... chyba zrobiłem jej przykrość. -Ja przepraszam.... nie chciałem...- zacząłem ją przepraszać ale ona mi przerwała. -Możliwe że zostanę na tydzień, może póltora, ale raczej nie dłużej...... może potem będę czasem wpadać do Paryża , ale dość rzadko....- była smutna,aż mi jej żal zrobiło.Prawdopodobnie nie miała łatwego życia. Rozdział 21 --Marinette-- Trochę mi jej żal się zrobiło. Ale ona uśmiechnęla się do na pożegnanie, a ja tylko zdążyłam powiedzieć: -Dzięki za pomoc!-Nagle przemieniła się Wilczycę i wybiegła z zaułku. Spojrzałam się na Kota. Miał niepewną minę. Chwyciłam go za rękę , a on uśmiechnął się do mnie objął mnie w tali i przy pomocy swojego kija posadził nas na dachu budynku. Trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek na ten temat, jednak cieszę się że mamy prawdopodobnie sojuszniczkę. Udaliśmy się na wieżę Eiffla, żeby móc posiedzieć w samotności i przemyśleć parę spraw. Było już ciemno więc Paryż wyglądał przepięknie. Usiedliśmy się i oparliśmy się o siebie.Nagle Adrien zapytał mnie: -O czym myślisz?- Odwrócił do mnie swoje zielone oczy. Ja się uśmiechnęłam i powiedziałam: -Myślę że się boisz psów.-Zrobił duże oczy i się zarumienił, ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego i go pocałowałam. Nagle zaczeliśmy się oboje śmiać z zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak po chwili przestaliśmy. -Czy ja wiem? To trzeba przyznać, że nie reaguję normalnie na psy odkąd zostałem zamieniony w kota.- uśmiechnął się delikatnie, i nagle wpadł na genialną myśl. -My Lady? -Hm? -Czy chciałabyś może jutro pójść ze mną gdzieś?- popatrzył się na mnie z zaciekawieniem. -No dobra.... tylko gdzie to by miało być?- Spojrzałam podejrzliwie na mojego towarzysza. -Niespodzianka....- Spojrzał w niebo tak abym nie widziała jego wyrazu twarzy. Popatrzyłam jeszcze chwilę, a następnie się uśmiechnęłam i powiedziałam: -No dobra, zgodzę się, ale tylko ten jeden raz- Uśmiechnęlam się jeszcze szerzej. On również uśmiechnął się po czym pocałował mnie i wstał. Podał mi rękę, a ja ją chwyciłam. Skoczyliśmy w dół. --Meta-- Siedziałam na jednym z budynków, i obserwowałam jak ludzie kładą się spać,jak mają rodziny, jak się zakochują i umierają razem..... Ech niestety ja nie będę tak mieć. Z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie męski, niski głos. -Witaj Meto, dawno już cię tutaj nie widziałem-Usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Dobrze znałam tą osobę, więc nawet się nie odwróciłam, tylko uśmiechnęlam się lekko i powiedziałam. -Witaj Mistrzu Fu. Rozdział 22 Podszedł do mnie i się uśmichnął. -Co cię tu sprowadza w tak piękną noc?- Wyczułam że czymś się martwi, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. -Przybyłam tu żeby odwiedzić mojego starego znajomego-powiedziałam patrząc na niego. -Zgaduję że to o mnie chodzi-Uśmiechnęlam się w odpowiedzi.- No cóż, w tym młodym towarzystwie- wskazałam ręką na cały Paryż- Ty jesteś najmądrzejszy i najstarszy.Więc tak o ciebie mi chodzi,- Usmiechnął się i oszedł, a ja tuż za nim. --Marinette-- Dużo spraw do przemyślenia, jednak czas iść spać. *Następnego dnia... -Marinette!- Krzyczy moja mama... hm dziwne, zazwyczaj to Tikki mnie budzi... Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, ale jej nie zobaczyłam, co mnie przestraszyło. Wystrzeliłam jak torpeda w poszukiwaniuu Tikki, jednak nie znalazłam jej w moim pokoju. Chwyciłam się za uszy.... nie, kolczyki nadal się znajdowały na moich uszach, więc gdzie jest Tikki?? Nie małam czasu się tym przejmować bo zobaczyłam która jest godzina.Tikki musi sobie poradzić w końcu żyje ponad 5 tysięcy lat. Popędziłam do szkoły, i zobaczyłam Nino,Alyę i Adriena. Rozmawiali. Zobaczyłam Adriena który spojrzał się w moją stronę. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego....prawie tak jak ja. -Cześć- powiedziałam z udawanym uśmiechem. Adrien popatrzył na mnie marszcząc lekko czoło, ale zaraz potem uśmiechnął się.Widać było że to nie szczery uśmiech. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.Poszliśmy, jednak Alya i Nino uknuli spisek abyśmy siedzieli razem. Nie sprzeciwialiśmy się, byliśmy zbyt zmartwieni ,by tym się przejmować. Lekcje mineły spokojnie, nawet bez dogryźliwych uwag Chloe. Po lekcjach, Adrien zaciągnąl mnie za szkołę. -Wiesz co się dzieje?- zapytał się ze zmarszczonym czołem.Pokręciłam przecząco głową. -Wiem tylko że Tikki zniknęła.... a Plagg?- spytałam patrząc w jego oczy. -Również..... nie ma go w domu i się zaczynam już niepokoić.- powiedział zmartwiony. Nagle usłyszałam ryk ,świst i poczułam że pod nogami nie mam gruntu. Zobaczyłam tylko wielkie czarne szpony zaciśnięte na mojej tali. Nie było to najwygodniejsze, ale też nie bolało.W drugiej łapie tego stwora który nas porwał zobaczyłam Adriena. Próbował się wyrwać, lecz po chwili przestał, bo zobaczył na jakiej wysokości się znajdujemy.Przełknęłam ślinę.... w każdym razie chciałam to zrobić, ale miałam całkiem suche gardło. Wznosiliśmy się coraz wyżej jednak dość powoli. Na tyle powoli żeby mnie to przestraszyło, Spojrzałam na Adriena z paniką w oczach. --Adrien-- Zobaczyłem przerażoną Mari, jednak ja nie byłem w lepszym stanie. Chciałem ją pocieszyć, ale sam potrzebowałem tego. Co to za stwór?? Gdzie nas porwał?? Czy to przeżyjemy??- narodziło się tyle pytań w mojej głowie, że prawie mi eksplodowała. Jedyne co teraz czułem to strach. Przelecieliśmy już większość miasta.... potem polecieliśmy do jakiegoś lasu niedaleko Paryża.... Zobaczyłem mały dom na polanie. Chyba już kiedyś widziałem ten dom jednak, nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć z kąd. Nagle Stwór zaczął pikować w dół. Zachamował tuż przed ziemią, i wypuścił nas. W zasadzie " wyrzucił" lepiej to opisuje. podbiegłem do Mari i ją przytuliłem. Oddała mi uścisk, następnie spojrzeliśmy na naszego porywacza. Był to biały jaszczur z niebieskimi oczami. Przypominał smoka. Znałem skądś te oczy. Rozdział 23 --Meta-- Poprzedniego wieczoru gdy rozmawiałam z Mistrzem Fu poczułam coś niepokojącego. Tak jakby zabużenia...... Zobaczyłam moją Kwami Morru trzymającą się za głowę, jakby ją strasznie bolała. Po chwili również poczułam ten ból.... był on dość dziwny. Mistrz popatrzył się na mnie ze strachem. -Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał się mnie zmartwiony. -Nie...... coś złego się dzieje...- powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby.Po chwili głowa przestała mnie boleć, a ja padłam na kolana z wycięczenia.Mistrz podbiegł do mnie i złapał mnie. Drżałam.Popatrzyłam na moją zmęczoną kwami. Potrafiłyśmy porozumieć się myślami. ''-To nie możliwe!....''- usłyszałam w mojej głowie cichy piszczący głos Morru. -''A jednak...- byłam skierowana myślami w jej stronę.- ''Historia zaczęła się powtarzać. ''-''Mistrzu mamy duży problem-powiedziałam tym razem głośno... no w miarę moich możliwości. Wytłumaczyłam mu na czym polega nasz problem. Nie przerywał mi podczas mojej opowieści, jednak gdy skończyłam wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. -Ale..... Jak?- zapytał w zamyśleniu. Pokręciłam głową. Możliwe było wszystko, jednak nic nie wpadło mi do głowy. -Tak jak wspomniałam.... historia zaczęła się powtarzać.- powiedziałam marszcząc czoło.Nagle poczułam dziwne wrażenie że ktoś mnie obsrewuje. Spojrzałam na okno, nie zobaczyłam jednak nikogo niepokojącego.Zmrużyłam oczy, i powiedziałam. -Muszę się zbierać, Mistrzu...... jednak jutro wpadnę, razem z naszym problemem. Popatrzył się na mnie zdziwiony, po czym powiedziałam mu w myślach: -''Ktoś tu jest......- On na te słowa kiwnął tylko lekko głową, po czym otworzył okno, abym miała jak uciec w razie potrzeby.Zabrałam Morru do kieszeni po czym ruszyłam w stronę okna.Wyskoczyłam przez nie. --Marinette-- * Wracamy już do teraźniejszości* Zabaczyliśmy wielkiego białego smoka.Zmrużyłam oczy i przyjrzałam mu się. Zobaczyłam że na łapie ma taką samą branzoletę co Meta. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, a smok zwrócił do mnie swoją głowę. Wydawał się być zadowolony.Wykrzyknęłam: -Dlaczego??-Strach zastopiło teraz uczucie złości. Sojuszniczka???? Nie wiem co mam o tym sądzić. Usłyszałam głos w mojej głowie, oraz poczułam że Adrien zesztywniał. Reagował on tak na to jak słyszy kogoś w swojej głowie. -''Musiałam, wybaczcie.... za to porwanie. Dzieje się coś złego, a wy nie możecie się teraz narażać- ''usłyszałam.Wydawało się że chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak przestała i spojrzała się za nas.Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam znajomego mi staruszka.Tego dzięki któremu jestem teraz biedronką- czyli Mistrza Fu. -Witajcie.- Powiedział tym swoim niskim głosem.Wydawał się być zmartwiony jednak się uśmiechał. -Dzień dobry Mistrzu.- Odpowiedziałam, a Adrien spojrzał się na mnie ze zdziwieniem..... no fakt, nie mówiłam mu że zdążyłam już poznać mistrza. -Później ci powiem- odpowiedziałam cicho, on tylko kiwął głową i się przywitał. -Chodźcie, musimy porozmawiać...... Ale Meto możesz się przemienić? Nie lubię rozmawiać z tobą w sposób myślowy-Uśmiechnął się do niej , a ta zmrużyła oczy i i przewróciła nimi. Po chwili przed nami stała dziewczyna którą wcześniej już poznaliśmy. Uśmiechnęła się do nas przepraszająco. Chyba nie porwałaby nas gdyby nie musiała. Podeszła do nas i się przywitała. -Przepraszam....- Spojrzała na nas trochę zdenerwowana. Chwyciałam ją za ramię i się uśmiechnęłam. Niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech, i podeszła do mistrza. Powiedziała mu coś i weszła do domu. On zmarszczył brwi i przewrócił oczyma.Następnie zwrócił się do nas. -Wejdźmy do domu, bo robi się ciemno. Weszliśmy, jednak nie obeszło się bez krótkiej rozmowy pomiędzy Adrienem, a mną. -Skąd go znasz?- spytał patrząc się na mnie podejrzliwie. -Po pierwsze: uratowałam go, w każdym razie tak mi się zdawało, przed jadącym samochodem kiedy nie byłam jeszcze biedronką, po drugie: uzdrowił on Tikki gdy była chora, wtedy gdy byłeś pod władzą Wonnej Księżniczki, a po trzecie Tikki kazała mi przyjść do niego kiedy....- tu się zawahałam- ukradłam ci książkę o superbohaterach.....-Zarumieniłam się.... nie, w zasadzie wyglądałam jak burak. --Adrien-- No dobra.... nie rozumiem nic oprócz tego jak Mari poznała Mistrza Fu -To było wtedy gdy była ta akcja z Volpiną.....-zamyśliłem się.Potem pomyślałem o książce , ukradzionej przez Mari.... Nie gniewałem się, nie mam za co. Rozdział 24 --Adrien-- Weszliśmy do dużego pokoju. Był on pomalowany na beżowo w ciemno-brązowe drzewa.(Dalej mi się nie chce opisywać, więc wyobraźcie sobie pokój Mistrza Fu) Było tam dość przytulnie. -Usiądźcie.- mówiąc to , wskazał na kanapę w rogu pokoju. Usiedliśmy razem z Mari i Mistrzem, a Meta podeszła do okna i uparcie próbowała coś tam wypatrzeć. -Mistrzu, wiesz co się dzieje?- zapytałem, a on zmarszczył brwi. -Ech, żeby to wyjaśnić, muszę zacząć od samego początku naszej histori....- i zaczął opowiadać całą historię Miraculum, Kwami i bohaterów. W pewnym momencie przestał, i popatrzył na nas. -Dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z nami?- Spytała się Mari. -Do tego zaraz dojdę....- powiedział po czym spojrzał na Metę. Wyczuła na sobie nasz wzrok i z westchnieniem odwróciła się w naszą stronę. -Chodzi głównie o was i wasze Miracula.- powiedziała poważnym tonem.- Wasze Kwami zniknęły dlatego że przechodzą przemianę...... Mourus-powiedziała krzywiąc się, i odwróciła wzrok. -Chwila, przecież nasze Kwami mają że tak powiem dopisane postacie.- Powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. -To prawda, jednak czasem dzieje się tak, a zdażyło się to już 2 razy, że kwami ewoluują.Jednak to działa w dwie strony. - Zaczął tłumaczyć nam Mistrz Fu - Mogą osłabnąć, ale mogą też stać się silniejsze.I to jest akurat w tym przypadku bardzo niebezpieczne. -Yyyy, przepraszam Mistrzu ale co takiego może być w tym niebezpieczne?- Zapytała się zmartwiona Mari. Chwyciłem ją za ramiona aby choć trochę ją uspokoić.Podziałało. -Może dojść do zbytniego osłabnięcia kwami, albo zbytniego naładowania go. Boimy się o to drugie.- Powiedziała Meta.-Ostatnim razem gdy tak się stało.... no cóż, pamiętacie opowieści o Hiroszimie?( Nie wiem jak to się pisze, jak piszę źle to mnie poprawcie) No właśnie. -Aż tak??- zapytałem zszokowany, a ona tylko pokiwała głową. -Jak możemy to powstrzymać?- Zapytała Mari. -Nie da się.... musimy poczekać aż samo się stanie.- Powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie Meta.-Miejmy nadzieję że wszystko dobrze się skończy. -A wiadomo ile to trwa? Ta cała przemiana?- spytała się drżącym głosem Marinette. - Trzy dni.- usłyszałem słowa Mistrza Fu. Czyli tyle nam zostało do końca życia.... jeżeli się nie uda. Rozdział 25 --Marinette-- Czyli, to wszystko na co pracowaliśmy było na marne....Byłam załamana. Wyszliśmy z domu mistrza, jednak jak teraz wrócić do domu?Spojrzałam się zmartwiona na Adriena.Miał zrozpaczoną minę. Nagle usłyszałam głos za nami: -Może was podrzucić?-okazało się że to Meta. Zgodziliśmy się, jednak nie uśmiechało mi się lecieć następne pół godziny w jej szponach.Zobaczyła coś i się delikatnie uśmiechnęła. -Nie... spokojnie, wtedy leciałam szybko i musiałam was zabrać, jednak teraz polecicie na mnie.-Powiedziała po czym zmieniła się w wielkiego białego smoka.Popatrzyłam się niepewnie, wpierw na nią potem na Adriena. Ze zrezygnowaniem wsiadłam na grzbiet smoczycy, a Adrien tuż za mną. Usłyszałam tylko: -''Trzymajcie się!- w mojej głowie, po czym wystartowaliśmy. Pierwsze uczucie, było takie jakby nagle odcięto mi tlen, jednak zaraz potem mogłam już swobodnie oddychać. Wzbijaliśmy się powoli w przestworza, jednak nic nie było widać oprócz jasnej poświaty nad Paryżem.Była już przecież noc. Pięknie to wyglądało. Oparłam się o Adriena myśląc że mogę go stracić. Uścisnął mnie, a meta zamruczała..... ale wydawało się to dość niepokojące. -Meto? Czy coś się stało?- Zapytałam się ją.Odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili. -''To moja wina..... to przezemnie dzieje się teraz to co się dzieje...''- jej słowa były pełne smutku i bólu. -Czemu niby tak uważasz?- zapytał ją mój ukochany. -''Ponieważ.....Ja mam taki wpływ na inne Kwami....'' - zaczęła po czym westchnęła.- Nie jestem tak młoda jak wy..... '' -Przecież mówiłaś że jesteś w naszym wieku- powiedziałam lekko zaskoczona. -''Mówiłam przyjmijmy że jestem.... ale czy to mogło być prawdą? Niestety nie.... Ja nie mam 16 lat Mari.... Tylko 160 tysięcy. Jestem tak stara że nawet żadne zapiski nie przetrwały z moich czasów.Nic. jestem nawet starsza od Miraculów, a to jest.... no cóż możemy uznać że stworzyłam Miracula. ''-''Ty je stworzyłaś??- Zapytał się Adrien bardzo zszokowany. -''Po części tak, po części nie.- odpowiedziała smutna.- istniało jeszcze jedno miraculum podobne do mojego... Lecz ono zeszło na złą stronę i prawdopodobnie chce teraz przyłączyć się do Władcy Ciem.'' ''-''Czego było to miraculum?- Spytałam zanim ugryzłam się w język. Zapomniałam że ona nie ma przyporządkowanego stworzenia do swojego Miraculum, więc tamto pewno też nie. -''To było miraculum Czarnego Smoka.Stanowiło ono symbol chaosu, i śmierci. Moje miraculum jest symbolem harmonii i życia. Jesteśmy podobni do waszej dwójki, jednak bardzo się od siebie różnimy.'' ''-''Kto posiada teraz to miraculum?- Spytał się Adrien.Też byłam tego ciekawa jednak nie doczekaliśmy się odpowiedzi. Usłyszeliśmy krzyki w dole, jednak były one przeraźliwsze, od tych co na codzień słyszymy. Spojrzeliśmy się w dół i zobaczyliśmy wielkiego, czarnego stwora. MUAHAHAHHA JESTEM TVN!!! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach